coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Susan Pleat
arts programme Spectrum]] Susan Pleat wrote 72 episodes of Coronation Street between May 1966 and February 1974. She also co-wrote two episodes with Leslie Duxbury in May 1967 and another with Brian Finch in July 1970. In addition, she was a storyliner on the programme from Episode 506 (18th October 1965) to Episode 795 (31st July 1968) and from Episode 970 (13th April 1970) to Episode 979 (13th May 1970). After her time working for the Street, Susan went on to pen editions of Juliet Bravo and Brookside. Episodes written by Susan Pleat 1960s 1966 (2 episodes) *Episode 562 (2nd May 1966) *Episode 577 (22nd June 1966) 1967 (6 episodes) *Episode 665 (1st May 1967) (Co-written with Leslie Duxbury) *Episode 673 (29th May 1967) (Co-written with Leslie Duxbury) *Episode 695 (14th August 1967) *Episode 699 (28th August 1967) *Episode 714 (18th October 1967) *Episode 725 (27th November 1967) 1968 (14 episodes) *Episode 735 (1st January 1968) *Episode 757 (18th March 1968) *Episode 759 (25th March 1968) *Episode 769 (29th April 1968) *Episode 775 (20th May 1968) *Episode 776 (22nd May 1968) *Episode 781 (10th June 1968) *Episode 793 (22nd July 1968) *Episode 803 (2nd September 1968) *Episode 807 (16th September 1968) *Episode 813 (7th October 1968) *Episode 819 (28th October 1968) *Episode 824 (13th November 1968) *Episode 836 (25th December 1968) 1969 (13 episodes) *Episode 843 (20th January 1969) *Episode 851 (17th February 1969) *Episode 859 (17th March 1969) *Episode 866 (9th April 1969) *Episode 871 (28th April 1969) *Episode 890 (2nd July 1969) *Episode 895 (23rd July 1969) *Episode 903 (20th August 1969) *Episode 909 (10th September 1969) *Episode 920 (20th October 1969) *Episode 929 (19th November 1969) *Episode 936 (15th December 1969) *Episode 941 (31st December 1969) 1970s 1970 (12 episodes) *Episode 948 (26th January 1970) *Episode 956 (23rd February 1970) *Episode 958 (2nd March 1970) *Episode 968 (6th April 1970) *Episode 975 (29th April 1970) *Episode 986 (6th July 1970) *Episode 987 (8th July 1970) (Co-written with Brian Finch) *Episode 993 (29th July 1970) *Episode 1003 (31st August 1970) *Episode 1011 (28th September 1970) *Episode 1022 (4th November 1970) *Episode 1034 (14th December 1970) 1971 (8 episodes) *Episode 1044 (18th January 1971) *Episode 1060 (15th March 1971) *Episode 1066 (5th April 1971) *Episode 1073 (28th April 1971) *Episode 1100 (2nd August 1971) *Episode 1104 (16th August 1971) *Episode 1114 (20th September 1971) *Episode 1121 (13th October 1971) 1972 (9 episodes) *Episode 1146 (10th January 1972) *Episode 1152 (31st January 1972) *Episode 1170 (3rd April 1972) *Episode 1176 (24th April 1972) *Episode 1192 (19th June 1972) *Episode 1201 (19th July 1972) *Episode 1225 (11th October 1972) *Episode 1234 (13th November 1972) *Episode 1244 (18th December 1972) 1973 (9 episodes) *Episode 1249 (3rd January 1973) *Episode 1256 (29th January 1973) *Episode 1260 (12th February 1973) *Episode 1268 (12th March 1973) *Episode 1280 (23rd April 1973) *Episode 1286 (14th May 1973) *Episode 1304 (16th July 1973) *Episode 1320 (10th September 1973) *Episode 1347 (12th December 1973) 1974 (2 episodes) *Episode 1361 (30th January 1974) *Episode 1368 (25th February 1974) Category:Coronation Street writers Category:Coronation Street storyliners